The insane one
by PsychoticBabyDoll
Summary: I might turn this into a borderlands fanfic. I just need some feedback to see what people think of it.


Promises...

What are they?

Are they words that bind two souls together...?

Or are they just meaningless words people throw together to comfort the other...

Why do those words hold so much power over us?

Promise, it's such a big word

It can either make or break a lot of things.

Your voice brings me so much comfort in my final moments

a gentle smile formed on the young clyar's faint golden light of the sun filled the desert as it slowly rises. Blood decorated the temple's statue. Home...the word rang threw her mind as her life slowly slipped pale lavender hair blew in the desert gentle warmth from the sun's pale rays warmed her porcelain skin. Her grey and teal eyes filled with tears. "I love you..." the words spilled from the blonde haired male. A faint smile played on her pink lips. "Thank you" was all the young girl could whisper before her breath was lost to the wind and her spirit departed to the final resting place. The young male fell to his bruised knees." Ambrosia..." his voice carried off by the wind as his blue eyes leaked tears filled with regret and hatred for a kingdom which was once pure now corrupted by fear." A sword stained red with the blood of a Protector, it should be stained red with the blood of a warrior" he thought to himself. "Or perhaps it should be stained red from the blood of all the innocent people...so calm and naive in their little pathetic lives.." a wicked smirk played on the young blonde's face while be stared at the cursed blade. Slowly he became lost in his own hatred and Grief. His once pure heart now blackened with revenge. His once sane mind now thrown into a world of insanity. He slowly wrapped his once gentle fingers around the hilt of the blade. Slowly he rose from the desert's floor. Quickly he placed the sword back in the war tattered sheath. The gentle breeze flowed around him as he set his pale blue eyes on the young clyar's body. Her delicate features, her pale lavender hair, her porcelain skin stained crimson from her blood. Slowly he walked over to her body, leaning down he carefully picked up the young clyar's body. The young male pulled her limp body closer to his, quietly he hummed a hymn as he carried his dead lovers body from the temple. The desert sun was now high in the sky as he finished burying the young clyar. The young male then set off to destroy the very kingdom his goddess tried to save.

The cold water pulled gently on the young clyar's clothes pushing her to go through the very gates she used to when she was alive. "Ambrosia.." The gates seemed to whisper her name urging her to go through them to pass on to the far plane. The young clyar slowly walked foreword into the first gate. The air seemed colder; a thick veil of mist surrounded the young clyar. In the distance she could hear waterfalls and the cries of the dead calling out for their loved ones. She slowly walked forward, Using her black magic, she created a small flame in her hand. The fog slowly parted, revealing a dark cavern. Waterfalls flowed all around her, A narrow bridge separated her from the second gate. Ambrosia slowly crossed the narrow bridge trying her hardest not to look into the endless darkness below. Once she crossed the bridge, she noticed no gate, only a cliff that lead into a ocean with a whirlpool. "you have to jump into it to pass through the gate" a voice said from the darkness behind the young clyar. Ambrosia quickly turned around and noticed a young girl dressed in a red kimono walking towards her. "you're the current abhrosen, are you not?" the young girl questioned her. "I was but I died" Ambrosia said a hint of sadness lingering in the air. "I'll guide you through death then" the young girl said before she jumped off the cliff into the whirlpool. Ambrosia quickly threw her hair into a messy bun and jumped in after the young girl. Ambrosia was awoken by the sound of a wave crashing hard against rocks. The thick, foul smelling fog was back, a small, icy cold hand intertwined itself with the young clayr's. "this way" the young girl said hasty, pulling Ambrosia into a small jog. "we must be hasty, or else the waves will crash us into the rocks, trapping us her" the young girl said coldly. It seemed like years had passed before they reached the third gate. This was precinct was similar to the first one. Only it was without holes and traps. The young girl and her moved quickly through it to the fourth gate, which was a waterfall. the young girl summoned a charter mark. a narrow path as black as the night sky appeared making a small pathway to the fifth gate. "be careful not to fall off...should anything fall into these waters, they would find their spirit and bodies altered, not for the better, they would not resemble their once living form" the young girl said swiftly moving along the dark path. Ambrosia followed behind her, moving slowly so she didn't fall into the deep waters of the fifth precinct. The young girl stopped and let out a shriek that startled a hideous creature that had once been a necromancer. Ambrosia quickly rushed past the girl and pulled out a dagger, the small blade had charter marks etched into its cold steel. The creature quickly rushed toward them on all four of its legs. The creature resembled that of a spider, eight horribly long sharp pointed legs, a fat and bulbous body with a human head and face. Ambrosia quickly rushed it cold steel piercing through the creature's cheek. White sparks creating shining waterfalls as the charter marks ate through its flesh. It's Red eyes focused on Ambrosia , it's mouth open from its head splitting cries. The young clyar kicked it off her blade and quickly trusted the tiny blade into the creature's head. With one final shriek the creature fell into the river. the young girl kept watching the gate behind them. "Someone is approaching fast" she said coldly. "chlorr" the name rolled off Ambrosia's tongue. "we need to hurry and cross through this gate" ambrosia said quickly grabbing the young girls hand and pulling her through the reverse waterfall into the sixth precinct. A Large pond filled the room. there was no current, no bridge, no waves, just still water and Thousands of dead spirits. Ambrosia sighed and drew the abhrosen's blade, Nehima from its scabbard. The swords humming was warning enough for most of the dead. The young girl stayed close behind the young clyar, Three Greater dead beings quickly made their way to the young girls. Ambrosia ordered them to stay back. They laughed an awful laughter, that sounded like a group of people caught between absurdity and sorrow. One of the greater dead lunged forward still letting out that awful laughter. The lesser dead began to grab and claw at the giant shadow like creature. It seemed to shrug them off like a human would a mosquito. Then more seemed to fling themselves at the shadow stopping it completely and pulling down into the depths of the river. The other two greater dead quickly disappeared from sight. "we must move quickly, chlorr is getting closer" Ambrosia said jogging toward the sixth gate, quickly speaking the phrases of charter. The water slowly drained away revealing a spiral stair case. Once in the seventh precinct, The two greater dead from before rushed Ambrosia. unarmed the young clyar quickly casted the young girl aside and released a bell from its sheath. The young clyar slowly rang the bell. The two greater dead screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. "Your time has come, The ninth gate calls, and you must go beyond it" the young clyar screamed. the two greater dead obeyed her word slowly moving through the gate. The seventh gate was an endless line of fire that burned eerily on the water. "we're getting closer" the young girl said looking up at the abhrosen. Ambrosia sang out the words that opened the seventh gate. Behind them a woman shaped shadow holding a sword of darkness and fire rushed toward them. Ambrosia quickly grabbed the young girl and pulled her into a run. The eight precinct was a maze of fire, ambrosia quickly spoke the words that soothed the raging fire long enough for her to navigate the maze. The ninth precinct was different from the others, more peaceful, more calm. Warm water splashed around the young clyar's ankles. Ambrosia looked up at the sea of stars, calmness filled her. She could feel herself being lifted from the water and into the night sky. "I'm not ready to go yet...i need to see him one last time" she thought to herself. She landed in the water with a loud splash. The young girl was looking up at the sky, a small smile played on her lips as she landed back in the water. "not my time I guess" the young girl said with a sigh. Ambrosia pulled out a small mirror tainted black from the darkness in which it was made from. She pulled out her dagger and slowly ran the cool blade across her palm, letting the blood drip onto the surface of the mirror. "show me Kyouki" the young clyar said firmly. The mirror cleared up and she saw the young blonde haired male walking towards the kingdom, blood covering his clothes, tears staining his dirt covered cheeks, his eyes seemed different, more harsh, his sanity was gone, He had become insane and filled with rage and revenge. "kyouki" his name rolled off her tongue. Tears landed on the mirror as she watched the man she loved slip into the very thing she was born to destroy. "heh, seems to me like you have no choice but to return and kill him" a voice echoed from the gate. Before Ambrosia could reply the gate opened to reveal a slender woman with long blonde hair. She wore a mask resembling that of a demon. "awe poor sister, tsk such a shame he fell for someone so weak" the woman said coldly before pulling her sword from the sheath. Ambrosia suddenly lunged forward knock the woman over and forcing her to look into the sea of stars. Once she was certain chlorr was in a trance, the young clayr grabbed the girl and ran towards the light.


End file.
